DREAM HIGH versi Naruto
by clown of itachi-san
Summary: CHAP. 3 UPDATE. sakura hilang, sementara Kakashi sudah putus asa mencarinya./"Hoaaaaaaaam"/"woy, kepala nenas"/"ng?siapa? aku? mau kenalan yach?"/"kenalkan, aku shikamaru"/AU. OOC. Gaje, Typo bertebaran..
1. Chapter 1

"**;DEDICATED TO MY DEAR ****FRIEND;"**

**A story from Clown Of Itachi-San**

"Tells about six student at Konoha Art High School

(Menceritakan tentang 6 pelajar Sekolah Tinggi Seni Konoha)

Pursuing a dream to be a star

(Yang mengejar mimpi menjadi seorang bintang)

Until finally finding their wings

(Hingga ahkirnya menemukan sayap mereka)

Flying acrros the sky, drove them to the highest throne

(Terbang melintasi awan, membawa mereka ke tahta yang tertinggi)

change the dreams to be a reality"

(Mengubah mimpi menjadi kenyataan)

**~ DREAM HIGH ~**

"Dream high, a chance to fly high

(Dream High, sebuah kesempatan untuk terbang tinggi)

Now bye bye to all that hurts, try flying high like the stars in the sky

(Sekarang, bye bye pada semua yang menyakitkan, cobalah terbang tinggi seperti bintang di langit)

You dream will unfold

(Mimpi mu akan terungkap)

Starting from now

(Mulai dari sekarang)

Don't be afraid of the future made by your hands

(Janganlah takut pada masa depan yang dibuat oleh tangan mu)

Now walk totally confident Unstoppable destiny is destiny

(Sekarang, berjalanlah dengan benar-benar yakin, keputusan tak terhentikan adalah takdir)

Now we soar up high

(Sekarang kita melambung tinggi)

For you, this whole new fantansy

(Bagi mu, ini adalah fantasi baru)

So from now, take my hand here

(Jadi dari sekarang, peganglah tangan ku disini)

From now on, our aim

(Sekarang, tujuan kita)

One dream and not give up youthful passion all here

(Satu mimpi dan semua gairah muda disini, tidak akan menyerah)"

"**DREAM HIGH"**

**Inspired By Korean Drama "Dream High"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dream High :**Bae Yong Joon, Park Jin Young

**Naruto :**Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast:**

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga,

Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka

**By: **

Clown Of Itachi-san

**Rating:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance-Friendsip

**Warnig :**

AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran

**You****r Dreams will come true**

**~DREAM HIGH~**

**Author Note's :**

Hai Mina-san...

Otha kembali lagi dengan fict barunya Otha yang Gaje, Ah, tidak. Otha sudah berusaha membuat fict ini sebagus mungkin, membasuh keringat saat menulis fict ini, tidak mungkin Otha bilang fict ini gaje. Tapi tidak menuntut reader's untuk memuji fict ini lho.

Maaf kalau opening'nya terkesan sangat melebih-lebihkan dan terlalu berbelit-belit.

Oh iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea, Dream High. Otha sangat suka sama cerita dan para pemainnya, tapi sayang, film'nya sudah tamat. Hiks. Maka dari itu, Otha membuat fict ini. Kebetulan ada teman cewek Otha yang meminta dibuat'kan cerita seperti drama itu.

Meskipun judul ceritanya sama, tapi tenang, ceritanya tidak terlalu mengikuti alur cerita aslinya kok. Ada beberapa bagian yang Otha ubah menjadi oroginal Otha sendiri. Dan disini, tidak yang berhubungan darah. Seperti Hinata dan Neji, disini mereka bukan saudara. Jelas?

Eh, satu lagi. Otha minta maaf karna belum menyelesaikan fict Otha yang pertama tapi sudah mem'publish cerita baru. Habis sudah kebelet sih, hihihi.

Ya sudah. Dari pada banyak cincong, lebih baik kita mulai cerita ini. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader's sekalian...

Naruto Uzumaki : 17 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 17 tahun

Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun

Ino Yamanaka : 16 tahun

Kiba Inuzuka : 17 tahun

Hinata Hyuga : 16 tahun

Sarutobi : 41 tahun

**DREAM HIGH~**

**Takai Yume Chap.1**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Di sebuah tempat pencucian foto, terlihat dua orang remaja putri sedang berbincang-bincang atau lebih tepatnya, sedang bergosip mengenai dua orang remaja putri lainnya yang lewat didepan mereka.

"Sakura Haruno, sudah cantik, kaya, dan berbakat. Apa lagi yang tak tak dimilikinya?" cibis wanita berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, bertanya pada temannya yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia kelihatan begitu sempurna" jawab temannya yang berambut pirang kehitaman sebahu, sambil menatap seorang remaja putri berambut soft pink yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya melewati mereka.

"Iya. Eh, siapa dia?" tanya seorang remaja, menunjuk seorang gadis berkacamata, berambut kuning panjang, dan dikuncir kuda, yang tadi jalan bersama gadis berambut soft pink. Kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk melihat foto-foto yang digengamnya, sementara gadis yang berambut soft pink itu sedang masuk dalam sebuah tokoh.

"Oh, dia. Dia pengikut Sakura. Ia selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sakura pergi" jawab temannya.

Gadis berkacamata itu langsung menyambut begitu gadis berambut soft pink itu keluar dan membantunya membawakan barang-barangnya. Gadis berkacamata itu bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Gadis soft pink itu, mendekati kedua gadis itu yang tadi membicarakan'nya dan berkata tegas.

"Dia bukan pengikut Sakura. Namanya Ino Yamanaka".

Gadis berambut soft pink mendekati salah satu gadis dan menyentuh rambut gadis itu.

"Kelihatannya, kau selalu menggunakan jepit rambut pemberianku" kata gadis soft pink itu dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuangnya. Tapi kau memakainya seakan-akan benda itu berharga untuk mu. Aku jadi tidak merasa enak" sambungnya. Gadis itu langsung cepat-cepat melepas jepit rambut itu.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Ino kemudian menariknya pergi.

"Ayo pergi, Ino!"

"Satu-satunya yang tak dimiliki Sakura adalah sopan santun" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

Sementara Ino bersama gadis berambut soft pink itu sudah menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak keberatan disebut pengikut Sakura" kata Ino.

"Tapi aku tidak suka" jawab gadis soft pink, yang bernama Sakura, singkat sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral ditangan'nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak suka" kata Ino mengikuti Sakura.

Memang, Ino selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sakura pergi. Semua yang dilakukan Sakura selalu ditirunya. Mereka bagai anak kembar yang tak terpisahkan, meskipun dari segi penampilan mereka sangatlah berbeda.

**Sementara di tempat lain diwaktu **

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan.

Aku memukuli anak itu hingga berlumuran darah tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi aku punya alasan yang kuat mengapa aku melakukan hal itu.

Sai. Ya Sai, orang yang sekarang terkapar tak berdaya dihadapanku. Orang yang dulu menjadi sahabat baikku, tempatku berbagi kepedihan, kini telah berubah drastis.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia datang ketempatku, membuka aib keluargaku didepan teman-temannya sehingga hampir seisi ruang olahraga itu mengetahui betapa hancurnya keluargaku.

Aku masih berdiri menatapnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafsu membunuhku. Dalam pikiran'ku, ingin sekali aku mematahkan kakinya, tangannya, dan mematahkan rahangnya, agar ia tidak dapat berbicara lagi. Tapi, niat itu aku urung'kan, melihatnya yang sudah tak berdaya di depan'ku. Inilah kenyataan, teman baikku sudah berubah menjadi musuhku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Dengan perlahan, aku berjalan memunguti tas ransel hitam milikku yang tergeletak dilantai dan meninggal kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat Sai terkapar dilantai.

Sekilas terdengar di telinga'ku gumam'an orang-orang yang mencibisku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat'ku artikan.

"ihhh... aku tak menyangka Uchiha sejahat itu" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga'ku. Aku terus berjalan tanpa menggangap ada orang-orang disekitarku yang menatap'ku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku me'rogoh saku celana'ku, mengambil sebuah earphone dan memasang'nya ditelinga agar tak mendengar ucapan orang-orang yang men'yayat hati kecil'ku.

Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Itulah namaku. Seorang siswa Konoha Junior High School, tapi itu sudah tidak lagi. Karna beberapa hari yang lalu, kami mengadakan acara perpisahan dengan pihak sekolah. Ya, aku sudah tamat SMP dan akan melanjutkan pendidikanku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ku banggakan dengan menyandang marga 'Uchiha' ini. Clan yang hampir seluruh anggotanya dibunuh oleh anggota clannya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha, Kakak'ku sendiri. Aku dan Itachi adalah saudara tiri. Ia adalah anak dari istri sah ayah.

Ia bekerja sebagai seorang intel yang mengabdi bagi negara. Suatu hari, Ia diutus untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota Clan-nya yang bergelut dibidang mafia internasional, berkedok sebuah perusahaan tekstil terkemuka, yang sudah diincar oleh kepolisian Konoha karna kejahatan yang telah mengakibat kerugian besar di Negara Hi. Itachi yang begitu mencintai kedamaian, ahkirnya dengan hati yang tersayat, menerima tugas itu dan menghabisi sluruh Clan. Tapi ia tidak bisa membunuh Orang tua dan adik tersayangnya, Yaitu aku sendiri.

Setelah menyelesaikan misi itu, ia menghilang. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia ditemukan tewas bunuh diri dengan cara mengantung dirinya sendiri disebuah gudang kosong milik clan Uchiha.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha adalah seorang Calon Walikota. Ia membuang ibu'ku, Mikoto Uchiha, disebuah desa terpencil bernama Oto, menyembunyi'kan 'ku disebuah rumah kosong di Konoha dan tak pernah memperkenalkan ku didepan publik. Aku adalah anak haram'nya bersama ibu.

Ia tidak mau orang-orang tahu aibnya karena tidak lama lagi, ia akan mengikuti 'Pemilu'.

Ia bilang aku boleh berkeliaran dimana pun asal jangan membuat masalah yang membuat media massa menyorotku. Dia juga bilang, jangan pernah menemuinya ditempat umum karna dia takut wartawan mengeksplosnya.

Aku tidak membencinya, aku tetap menghormatinya sebagai seorang ayah meskipun ia hanya menganggap ku sebagai beban hidup yang harus di tanggungnya.

Aku terus berjalan, menuruni tangga menuju tempat parkir tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang mencibisku.

Aku sudah sampai ditempat parkir. Mataku melirik sekeliling tempat parkir, mencari sebuah motor merah marun yang terparkir disana.

"ah.." gumamku setelah mata'ku berhasil menangkap pantulan cahaya dari motor'ku.

Aku melangkah gontai menuju motorku yang terparkir dibawah sebuah pohon besar, menaiki motor'ku dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ahkinya, ada seseorang yang datang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang.

Ku dongkak'kan wajah'ku dan menoleh kebelakang. Seorang berambut hitam jabrik sedang menatap ku dengan tersenyum

**End Of Sasuke POV **

Cowok berambut emo itu hendak sudah bersiap meninggalkan gedung olahraga dengan motor'nya, namun dikejut'kan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundak'nya.

"Hn, Kiba.." gumam Sasuke pelan tapi, bisa didengar oleh orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu.

"Kamu mau kemana?, buru-buru sekali" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin cepat-cepat meninggal'kan tempat ini" kata Sasuke sambil kembali memegang s'tir motor'nya.

"Membuat keributan lagi didalam?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Hn. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Kau mau tidak?

"Ya sudah'lah". Kiba mengambil helm di'jok belakang motor dan menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Jangan tidur!" larang Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia pun langsung menjalankan motor'nya.

"Hey, kau kira aku sebodoh itu, tidur diatas motor" protes Kiba.

"Hn"

"Hey, apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'hn'?" Shikamaru nyolot.

"Hn"

"Ampun!"

"Hn"

**Kembali**** ditempat Sakura dan Ino.**

Sakura sedang melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan Ino.

"Hey, foto ini bagus. Aku simpan ya!" kata Sakura seraya menyimpan foto itu dalam dompetnya. Ino tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Mereka hendak melanggar ke seberang jalan, namun tiba-tiba, kurumunan orang-orang berlari melewati mereka menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang mewah. Orang-orang itu menabrak Sakura sehingga ia tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan dompetnya. Sakura dan Ino penasaran, mereka ikut bergabung dengan gerombolan orang-orang itu.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dan memungut dompet berwarna pink itu. Ia membuka dompet itu dan hanya menemukan tiga keping uang logam.

"Aneh. Dia terlihat seperti orang kaya." Guman orang itu.

"Ada yang kau temukan, Kiba?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang pada orang yang memungut dompet itu. Ternyata orang itu, Kiba.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis'nya, kemudian menunjukkan tiga keping uang yang berada dalam dompet itu.

"Hn, belum beruntung ya. Coba kemari'kan domper itu" pinta orang yang baru datang itu.

"Kau mau apakan dompet ini, Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya pada orang yang baru datang itu, Sasuke, sambil menyerah dompet yang dia temukan itu.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menerima dompet itu.

'ni, orang. Kenapa bisa lahir ya?' batin Kiba menggerutu kesal mendengar kata 'hn' yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka dompet itu. Ia melihat foto seorang wanita berambut pink soft dan bermata hijau, sedang berpose narsis dalam foto itu.

"Hn, Sakura Haruno. Masih SMP toh, manis juga." Gumamnya pelan melihat kartu nama dalam dompet itu.

"Hey, Kiba. Kau melihat orang yang punya dompet ini pergi kemana?" tanya'nya pada Kiba yang sedang berlipat tangan melihat'nya dengan tatapan malas.

"Hn?" balas Kiba malas, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia ingin balas dendam pada Sasuke yang selalu menjawab'nya dengan kata 'Hn'.

"Hmmm, aku hanya ingin menggembalikan dompet ini." Terang Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Kiba singkat sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pink soft, sedang berdiri di segerombolan orang.

"Hn" kata Sasuke sambil mengganguk pelan saat sudah melihat wanita itu.

"Hn?"

"Hn"

"Hn?"

"Hn"

Terjadilah perang 'Hn' yang tidak jelas, antara dua orang yang bertampang malas itu.

Karena kesal, Kiba melangkah pergi meninggal sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, Kiba. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Kiba menjauh darinya.

"Pergi. Bisa gila aku, kalau terus meladenimu" kata Kiba sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hey, tunggu" teriak Sasuke kemudian mengejar Kiba.

"Kenapa?, katanya, kau mau mengembalikan dompet itu" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke yang sudah sampai disampingnya.

"Hmm, Lain kali saja"

"Ooww"

...

"Hah. Ku pikir ada apa. Ternyata hanya seorang artis" kata Sakura sambil menekuk wajahnya?.

"Lho, tapi dia penyanyi terkenal lho?" tanya Ino.

"Huh. Aku aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya penyanyi".

"Hmm, baiklah. Sekarang, kita kemana?"

"Kita pulang saja. Aku sudah capek berjalan seharian"

"Ya, padahal aku masih ingin sama-sama dengan Sakura. Baiklah, kita pulang."

Sakura dan Ino pun meninggal orang-orang yang sepertinya tak pernah lelah meneriaki nama seorang manusia.

Tidak lama, kemudian mereka sampai disebuah pertigaan jalan.

"Hmm, Ino. Sampai sini saja ya!" kata Sakura.

"Iya. Besok lagi ya."

"Iya. Selamat malam"

"Malam juga Sakura. Daaa" kata Ino kemudian berlari sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura pun balas melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat ino pergi. Ia melangkahkan kaminya, masuk dalam sebuah gang. Ia terus berjalan sambil menenteng belajaannya, namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia berlari mendekati mobil itu. Tapi, saat ia sudah didepan mobil itu, telingga'nya menangkap suara seseorang yang begitu keras. Karna takut, ia menyembunyi'kan diri'nya dibalik tong sampah.

"Heh, ingat ya. Kalau ayahmu pulang, sampai'kan padanya agar membayar hutang'nya pada kami" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah. Kemudian, terbuka'lah pintu depan diikuti dengan keluarnya dua orang berjas hitam. Orang yang satu tinggi, berambut perak dan disisir ala James Bond?. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, memakai kerudung dan bercadar. Didepan pintu, mereka berdua berhenti sejenak didepan pintu, membetul'kan letak kacamata hitam yang mereka pakai. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali berjalan menuju mobil hitam tadi. Sakura yang ketakutan, gugup sehingga membuat tong sampah itu sedikit bergerak. Orang berambut perak, menyadari hal itu. Ia terus memperhatikan tong sampah yang menurut'nya mencurikan. Sakura makin ketakutan, bulir-bulir keringat sudah membahasi wajahnya.

"Hidan, apa yang lakukan. Ayo pergi" kata orang bercadar itu mengagetkan orang yang bernama Hidan itu.

"Ah, baik. Tuan Kakuzu" kata Hidan, kemudian ia pergi mengikuti orang bercadas itu, naik kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Ketika mobil itu sudah hilang ditelan oleh gelapnya malam, Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari cepat kedalam rumahnya.

"Hanabi!" panggil Sakura panik setelah sampai dalam rumah, mencari seseorang.

"Kakak dari mana saja sih?" kata seorang anak perempuan kecil yang muncul dari arah dapur sambil memegang sebuah eksrim.

"Ah, Hanabi. Kau baik-baik saja kan." Kata Sakura Khawatir sambil memeluk anak yang bernama Hanabi itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kak. Bisa kakak lepaskan aku? Nanti eskrimnya hancur" kata Hanabi

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura melepaskan pelukan'nya. Ia memegang pundak Hanabi, mendorongnya sedikit kebelakang agar bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu.

"Tidak. Mereka baik. Aku saja dibelikan esklim ini. Mereka lucu kok." Kata Hanabi polos sambil menjilat eskrim itu.

"...?" Sakura terpaku.

"Tadi meleka mencali ayah. Tapi aku bilang ayah sedang pelgi. Jadi meleka pulang deh" sambung Hanabi.

"Hmm, Syukurlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja" kata Sakura sambil kembali memeluk adiknya itu.

KRINGGG KRINGGG

Suara telepon rumah mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Sakura bangun dan melangkah mengangkat telepon yang terletak diatas meja.

"Halo" kata Sakura menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo. Sakura?. Ini ayah nak" kata orang yang menelpon, ternyata Ayah Sakura yang menelpon.

"Ah, Ayah. Ayah dimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura pada ayah'nya yang berada di seberang sana?.

"Siapa Kak?" tanya Hanabi pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya.

"Maafkan ayah Sakura. Ayah sekarang ada di Amerika. Tapi kamu jangan takut, ayah telah meminta seseorang untuk menjaga kalian. Orang itu bernama Kakashi Hatake. Nanti setelah usaha ayah sukses, ayah akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menjemput kalian," terang ayah Sakura agar membuat Sakura tidak khawatir.

"Ayah jahat. Bisa-bisa'nya ayah meninggal'kan kami sendiri disini. Kapan ayah akan kembali?" kata Sakura. Matanya sudah meneteskan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya. Sementara Hanabi masih memakan eskrim'nya dengan polos.

"Tiga bulan. Setelah tiga bulan, ayah akan menjemput kalian. Ayah janji" kata ayah Sakura dengan sangat yakin.

"Hiks, baiklah ayah. Tapi janji, setelah tiga bulan, kembalilah" isak Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kamu sudah mau mengerti ayah. Kalau begitu ayah tutup teleponnya ya"

"Iya"

"Jaga adik'mu baik-baik ya"

"Hiks, Iya ayah"

TUT TUT TUTT

Telepon itu sudah ditutup. Sakura meletakan gagang telepon itu dan menatap adiknya pilu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada adiknya. Ia berjalan dan mendekati adik'nya yang sedang memakan eskrimnya.

"Tadi siapa kak?" tanya Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ayah"

"Ayah bilang apa kak?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya mengucapkan selamat tidur"

"Oh. Eh, kakak habis nangis ya?" tanya Hanabi melihat mata kakaknya yang memerah.

"hn, eh. Tidak. Tadi kemasukan debu" bohong Sakura sambil mengusak-ngusak mata nya.

"hmm, begitu" jawab Hanabi polos kemudian kembali memakan eskrimnya yang hampir habis.

Sakura melihat eskrim yang dimakan adiknya. Dengan cepat, ia merampas wadah eskrim itu dan membuang'nya ditempat sampah.

"Yah, kak. Kok dibuang?" rengek Hanabi.

"Eskrim itu sudah habis. Kenapa kamu terus mejilatinya?" tanya Sakura bercakak pinggang kemudian menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah adiknya.

"Habis enak sih kak" Hanabi membela diri.

Sakura menatap adiknya dengan senyum pahit. Ia meraih tangan Hanabi dan menariknya menaiki tangga.

"Ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah malam" kata Sakura sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"Ah, iya kak."

Sementara ditempat lain, didalam sebuah ruangan gelap, seseorang sedang menonton televisi. Gambar dalam televisi itu, menunjukkan seorang pria paruh baya, berjas putih sedang menarik kopernya dibandara. Seperti'nya orang itu adalah orang terkenal. Dilihat dari banyak'nya wartawan yang sedang mewancarainya.

"Hantu, telah kembali" kata orang yang sedang menonton televisi itu.

**Konoha****, 09.13 am.**

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan ditengah kota.

Ia menenteng sebuah plastik besar ditangannya. Kakinya menendang-nendang sebuah batu kecil di jalan.

"Kreditor bank itu pasti akan terus kerumah. Kapan sih, orang yang bernama Kakashi itu datang?" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat batu kerikil yang ditendangnya.

"Ino tidak bisa ikut dengan'ku karna harus mengantar ibu'nya kerumah sakit. Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti menendang batu kerikil malang itu.

"Itu Dia!", tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari arah belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang melihat orang yang berteriak itu. Ia terkejut melepaskan barabg bawaannya. Orang berambut putih dan orang yang berkerudung, yang semalam datang kerumahnya, sedang berlari kearahnya.

Sontak ia langsung berlari meninggal'kan plastik yang dibawanya tadi. Kedua orang itu terus mengejarnya hingga masuk dalam sebuah bangunan tua.

Sakura terus berlari. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu semakin mempendek jaraknya dengan Sakura. Karena takut, Sakura sekuat tenaga berlari. Tak lama kemudian, kaki'nya tersandung sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Kedua orang itu langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang berambut putih, Hidan, sambil berjongkok didepan Sakura yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Mau apa kalian?" tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hidan, Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Huh. Seperti'nya tidak apa-apa" kata orang yang berkerudung, Kakuzu.

"Langsung saja. Kami sudah mencari ayah'mu. Tapi, sepertinya dia telah kabur meninggalkan kedua anak'nya yang manis-manis" kata Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Menagih hutang tentunya" jawab Kakuzu sambil berjongkok didepan Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya uang" kata Sakura ketus.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar dengar uang, kau bisa membayar dengan tubuhmu" kata Kakuzu seraya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Apa maksud mu?

**~DREAM HIGH~**

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama.

Bagaimana?, pasti sudah ada yang tahu kelanjutannyakan?. Ya iyalah, heheh. Maaf kalau ceritanya tak semenarik yang aslinya.

Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, udah di tuntut alam nih. Deeee *Ngebirit ke Wc*

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Share

.

.

.

Hai Mina-san...

Wah, nggak nyangka kalau ada yang suka. Otha kira bakal di Flame abis-abisan, ternyata tidak, hehehe.

Otha mengucapkan terima kasih yang selimpa-limpah'nya bahkan sampe nyewa truk buat ngirimin ucapan terima kasih ke alamat masing-masing yang udah review, hehehe. *Ngaco*. Hmm, buat yang sudah nge'Flame, terima-kasih ya, sudah susah-susah mau buang tenaga baut ngetik Flame buat Otha.

Eh, buat chapter kemarin, Otha minta maaf. Soal'nya terjadi kesalahan penulisan. Awalnya mau pake Shikamaru yang jadi sahabat Sasuke. Tapi, setelah Otha pikir, Shikamaru cocok jadi Jason karena sifatnya yang tak punya ambisi itu. Jadi deh, Kiba yang jadi sahabat'nya Sasuke.

Untuk Pairingnya, Otha sendiri masih bingung. Tapi, pokoknya ikuti aja ceritanya, Otha bakal nyusun ceritanya sesuai pairing yang cocok. Ceritanya gak bakal sama dengan yang asli, jadi maaf buat yang mengharapkan cerita ini akan sama seperti Filmnya. Tapi tenang, ceritanya akan tetap mengenai 6 orang yang mengejar mimpi. Oke?

Please help for the continuation of this fict.

Mohon bantuan'nya para Senpai! *sujud-sujud* ^_^

**DISCLAIMER :**

**DREAM HIGH** : BAE YONG JOON, PARK JIN YOUNG

**NARUTO** : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**RATING :** T

**GENRE : **ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP

**WARNING :**AU, OOC, TYPO Bertebaran

~IF YOU DISLIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME

DON'T BUANG-BUANG YOU POWER? ^_^~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hantu, telah kembali..."

"Ayah jahat. Bisa-bisanya ayah meninggalkan kami sendiri disini..."

"Kalau kau tak bisa membayarnya dengan uang, kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu..."

"Apa maksud mu?"

**~DREAM HIGH~**

TAKAI YUME CHAP.2

Di sebuah bangunan tua, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berbicara dengan dua orang pria. Wanita itu sedang terduduk dilantai seraya memegang lututnya yang memar. Pria yang satu sedang berdiri menyandarkan diri didepan mobilnya, sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi sedang berjongkok didepan sang wanita. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pria lainnya yang sedang mengintai mereka di balik sebuah pilar yang besar.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya wanita itu, Sakura dengan memasang muka sinis.

"Jangan bilang, untuk membayar hutang ayah'ku, aku harus menikahi'mu. Cuih, tak sudi aku" Sakura membuang air liur'nya mengenai tangan pria berambut putih, Hidan, hingga membuatnya harus mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk me'lap air liur itu.

"Wajah'mu saja tertutup cadar, jangan sampai dibalik cadar itu, ada sulur yang menjahit mulut'mu. Apa lagi lelaki bodoh yang disamping ku ini. Dari tampang'nya, sepertinya dia pemuja aliran sesat. Sungguh tak sudi aku" sambung Sakura yang tepat menusuk nurani kedua Orang itu.

Kakuzu langsung memeluk pilar di depannya dan memukul-mukulnya pelan seperti orang yang patah hati. Sedang'kan Hidan, langsung berbalik membelakangi Sakura dan menghamtamkan kepalanya ke lantai beberapa kali hingga tepar seketika. Sementara, kedua pria lain yang sedang mengintai mereka, terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang menggelikan, seperti orang putus cinta saja.

"Hidan, tolong kau jelaskan pada anak ini!" perintah Kakuzu masih memeluk pilar itu pada Hidan yang sudah sadar dari teparnya.

"Begini, Nona Sakura" Hidan mencoba menjelaskan dengan wajah memelas.

"APA!" bentak Sakura dengan death glarenya hingga membuat Hidan yang sedang didepannya, terhentak jatuh kebelakang.

"Makkk~~!" rengek Hidan sambil merangkak menjauhi Kakuzu dan Sakura dengan mata yang tersayu-sayup.

"Woy! Zombie, loe mau gue pecat ha?" kata Kakuzu pada Hidan yang sudah menjauh tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari pilar itu.

Mendadak, wajah Hidan langsung berubah serius. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berjalan ke hadapan Sakura. Ia menahan bahu Sakura agar Sakura tidak bisa berontak.

"Hey you, sweet lady, listen to this" kata Hidan sok Nginggris dengan tampang menyeram hingga membuat Sakura gemetaran.

"Kakuzu host, does not want to marry you, he just want to use you as a moneymaking tool, are you understand?" kata Kakuzu meninggikan suaranya 10 oktaf hingga ia terbatuk-batuk sendiri.

"..." Sakura cengo

"..." Kakuzu cengo.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Hnn, Hidan. Kau bicara pake bahasa apa tadi?" tanya Kakuzu dengan wajah Innocent super blo'onnya. Sementara Sakura masih terpaku dengan sebuah biji keringat besar sedang bertengger di keningnya.

"uhuk.. ta-tadi..uhuk-huk.. itu ba-bahasa Inggris tu-tuan.. uhukk" terang Hidan sambil terbatuk-batuk, ia memegang tenggorokannya yang masih sakit. Kakuzu ber'oh ria.

"Jadi nona Sakura. Apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang ku inginkan?" Kakuzu berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih cengo dilantai.

"Apa?, Dia bilang apa? Tadi dia komat-kamit tidak jelas! Aku tidak mengerti" kata Sakura yang sudah sadar dari cengonya.

Kakuzu menahan nafas, ia sudah geram sekarang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik mendeath-glare Hidan yang masih memegang tenggorokannya.

"JELASKAN PAKAI BAHASA YANG BISA DIMENGERTI!" teriak Kakuzu keras sampai cadar yang dipakainya, terhempas dari wajahnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia pun segera memungut cadar itu dan mengunakannya kembali.

"Hey, daripada kalian melakukan hal-hal konyol yang lebih dari itu, bagaimana kalau kalian melepaskan wanita yang sudah hampir gila meladeni kalian itu?" kata seseorang yang keluar dari balik pilar, ia berambut emo, bermata onix, dan memasang tampang dinginnya, Sasuke. Diikuti dengan seorang temannya, tentunya, Kiba.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kakuzu terkejut setelah memasang Cadarnya, tentu.

'Ini saatnya untuk lari' kata Sakura dalam hati. Melihat Kakuzu dan Hidan yang sedang sibuk dengan kedua orang itu, ia langsung melarikan diri dengan diam-diam.

"Tidak perlu mengetahui na..." kata Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakkan Hidan.

"Tuan Kakuzu, Nona Sakura kabur!" teriak Kakuzu yang melihat Sakura sudah berada ratusan kilometer? Dari tempat mereka.

"Akkhh, sial. Ayo kejar". Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke dan Kiba, mereka berdua langsung mengejar Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kiba yang sedang cengo.

"Kita dikacangin.." kata Kiba yang mulutnya sedang menganga lebar.

"Kejar!" perintah Sasuke langsung mengejarnya, sementara Kiba, butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna dan kemudian ikut mengejar mereka.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang sangat sengit seperti acara balapan kuda. Mereka saling mendahului, tidak tahu siapa yang mengejar siapa.

**Sementara ditempat lain, diwaktu yang bersamaan.**

KAHS (Konoha Art High School)

Terlihat ditempat itu, banyak orang yang sedang antri didepan Sekolah itu. Disekolah itu sedang dilakukan audisi penerimaan murid baru KAHS. Ino terlihat dalam antrian itu. Ia tampak gelisah, sesekali ia melihat arloji yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

Di tempat lain didalam gedung itu, tepatnya didalam sebuah ruangan, seorang pria berambut perak, memakai masker, sedang berbicara dengan pria paruh baya yang duduk didepannya dengan berpangku kaki.

"Ada apa Direktur Sarutobi memanggil ku kemari?" tanya pria berambut perak itu membuka percakapan.

"Santailah Kakashi. Tidak usah tegang. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri" kata orang yang dipanggil Sarutobi tadi sambil mengangkat secangkir teh kemudian meneguknya.

"Minumlah dulu" sambungnya seraya menyimpan cangkir yang habis teguknya itu.

"Ah, baiklah" Orang berambut perak itu, Kakashi, mengambil cangkir itu dan meminum teh dalam cangkir itu.

"Apa kau tahu tentang Audisi Penerimaan siswa baru KAHS?. Aku baru pulang dari Singapore, jadi aku belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang rencana yang kalian buat." Kata Sarutobi mulai masuk dalam pokok pembicaraan.

"Hmm, Audisi yang sedang terjadi diluar itu?" tanya Kakashi balik sambil menyimpan cangkirnya dimeja bundar itu.

"Ya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" jawab dan tanya Sarutobi lagi.

"hmm, tidak ada yang spesial. Kami hanya memperkecil jumlah penerimaan murid. Dari yang dulu 500 orang, kini kami hanya menerima 100 murid terbaik dari semua anak yang mendaftar" jelas Kakashi sambil meneguk kembali tehnya.

"Begitu ya. Kapan audisi akan ditutup?"

"Sore ini."

"Hmm, baiklah. Ini perintah langsung dariku. Beritahu panitia Audisi, Pilihlah 97 siswa terbaik menurut mereka"

"Apa maksud Direktur?"

"Hmm, sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu, yang telah banyak membantu'ku disekolah ini, tiga orang siswa yang lainnya... kau yang urus. Genap 100 kan?"

"Tapi Direktur?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Tapi pasti guru-guru yang lain akan protes"

"Aku yang memimpin disini. Keputusan, aku yang kendalikan. Beritahu mereka bahwa itu perintah langsung dariku" kata Sarutobi seraya bangkit dari sofanya dan berdiri didepan jendela.

"Ah baiklah Direktur Sarutobi. Kebetulan aku sudah punya calon yang cocok" kata Kakashi seraya bangun dari duduknya dengan senyum sumrimgah.

Sarutobi tersenyum tipis melihat anak-anak yang sedang duduk mengantri dibalik kaca jendelanya.

"Pergilah" kata Sarutobi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baik" Kakashi segera membungkuk kemudian keluar ruangan itu.

**Ditempat Sakura.**

Sakura sedang berlari didepan, diikuti oleh Kakuzu dan Hidan. Sementara Sasuke dan Kiba mengejar mereka dari belakang. Sakura sudah sangat kelelahan. Tapi ia memaksa diri untuk terus berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba, lengannya digengam seseorang hingga membuatnya berhenti mendadak. Keempat orang tadi mengejarnya dan dikejar, sontak berhenti melihat Sakura sedang di tahan seseorang.

Orang itu bersandar dengan santainya disebuah pilar sambil membaca sebuah novel, Icha-Icha Paradise, tulisan disampul buku itu. Tangan kanannya masih mengenggam lengan Sakura.

"Lepaskan Aku!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan tangan agar terlepas dari gengaman orang itu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, gengaman orang itu terlalu kuat. Orang itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura.

'Kakashi' gumam Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" kata Kakuzu penasaran dengan orang tak dikenalnya, sedang menahan buruannya. Hidan? Masih menganga.

"Ah, maaf. Perkenalkan, Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Salam kenal" kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri ramah sambil membungkuk dan mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tangannya tak berhenti mengenggam lengan Sakura. Ia tahu, kalau ia melepaskannya, pasti Sakura akan kabur.

'Kakashi Hatake?' batin Sakura terkejut mendengar nama orang itu. Matanya membulat besar menatap wajah orang yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Tidak usah terkejut" kata Kakashi pada Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti orang dapat lotre milyaran rupiah.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu. Aku tanya, apa urusanmu dengan Sakura Haruno dan sedang apa kau disini?" bentak Kakuzu mulai kesal pada Kakashi yang mengganggu urusannya.

"Eh iya, Aku guru Sakura di KAHS. Aku kesini untuk menjemputnya. Ada yang salah?" tanya Kakashi dengan merubah ekspresinya. Matanya menatap tajam Kakuzu yang sedang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Kakuzu bergeming, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpikir.

'KAHS. Sekolah itukan sekolah seni. Setiap siswa yang menilai tinggi akan Promosikan menjadi seorang artis. Kalau Sakura mendapat nilai tinggi dan menjadi seorang artis, bayangkan berapa karung emas yang akan masuk dalam celengan babimu. Pikirkanlah. Terima saja." Batin Kakuzu bergelut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah senang memikirkan hal tadi. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah-kehijau-hijauan. Ia cengengesan dan berbalik menatap Kakashi dengan senyum yang begitu merekah sampai-sampai giginya copot. Ia berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan menyalaminya.

"Ah, guru Kakashi. Perkenalkan, aku, Kakuzu, seorang pengusaha swasta. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" kata Kakuzu sambil mengenggam tangan Kakashi dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali.

"Ah, iya" balas Kakashi blushing.

"Oh iya, Anda mau membawa anak angkatku kan?" Bohong Kakuzu sambil melirik Sakura yang berada disamping Kakashi agar tidak membantahnya.

"Anak angkat?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Iya, setelah ayahnya pergi ke Amerika, aku yang bertugas menjaganya" Kakuzu berbasa-basi sambil melirik Sakura lagi.

"Oh. Iya, aku akan membawanya KAHS" kata Kakashi seakan percaya dengan kebohongan Kakuzu.

"Ah, kalau begitu tolong ajari dia untuk menjadi seorang artis yang terkenal ya. Aku titip dia padamu. Kami pergi dulu, ada urusan yang menuntut. Permisi" kata Kakuzu panjang lebar tanpa memberi Kakashi kesempatan bicara.

"Oh iya Sakura. Ingat, urusanmu dengan paman belum selesai. Paman pergi dulu." Kata Kakuzu manis sebelum ahkirnya Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi menuju hidan.

"Ayo pergi hidan" kata Kakuzu pada Hidan yang sedang cengo.

"Tapi tuan..." bantah Hidan yang langsung dipotong Kakuzu.

"Sudah. Ayo pergi!" perintah Kakuzu. Hidan pun langsung mengikuti tuannya pergi.

Sasuke dan Kiba hendak pergi mengikuti Kakuzu dan Hidan, tapi langkah mereka terhenti oleh panggilan Kakashi.

"Sasuke... Kalian berdua kemari!" panggil Kakashi. Sakura masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia tidak percaya urusannya dengan kreditor bank itu, bisa terselesaikan dengan mudah oleh orang yang dihadapannya itu.

"Tapikan kami tidak ada urusan denganmu" bantah Kiba dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudah, turuti saja. Sebelum dia menjadikanmu makan malamnya" kata Sasuke memperingatkan Kiba betapa kejamnya orang yang sedang memanggilnya itu. Kiba bergidik ngeri sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan gengaman mu sekarang?" kata Sakura yang sudah terbebas dari lamunannya.

"ah, maaf" Kakshi segera melepaskan gengamannya. Sakura mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ada apa paman memanggil kami?" tanya Sasuke saat sampai dihadapan Kakashi dengan wajah malasnya. Kiba berdiri disampin Sasuke.

"Tanya lagi, jangan sok blo'on. Kamu mau lari lagi dari pamanmu ini hah?" tanya Kakashi pada anak berambut emo didepannya itu. Sasuke terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"tunggu, Paman? Setahu ku, Sasuke hanya hidup sendiri di Konoha ini" timpal Kiba seakan tidak percaya apa yang sedang didengarnya itu. Kakashi diam tak menjawab.

"Apa paman yang diutus Ayah?" tambah Sakura lagi. Kakashi terdiam hingga beberapa saat kemudian mulai mengangkat suara.

"Ikuti aku. Akan ku jelaskan dirumah.." kata Kakashi berhenti sesaat kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya "dan kalian berdua, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Atau aku akan memakai tindak kekerasan" sambung Kakashi sambil melirik Sasuke dan Kiba.

Singkat cerita, ahkirnya mereka berempat meninggalkan gedung itu dan pergi menuju rumah Kakashi.

**~DREAM HIGH~**

"APAA?, jadi paman adalah orang yang mengasuh Sasuke sejak kecil?" pekik Kiba belum percaya tentang apa yang telah dijelaskan Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku temukan dia hidup sendiri dia sebuah rumah, jadi aku mengasuhnya. Tapi dia kabur dari rumah saat berusia 10 tahun"

Kata Kakashi memperjelas keadaan. Sasuke sedang duduk membaca sebuah majalah dengan acuh tak acuh pada keadaan itu. Sakura sedang duduk mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Ooo. Tapi untuk apa paman membawa kami kesini?" tanya Kiba lagi ingin memecahkan kebingungannya.

"Kalian tahu KAHS'kan?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Ya. Sekolah seni satu-satunya di Konoha kan?" jawab Kiba kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Ya. Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari 3 orang murid spesial untuk ditempatkan disekolah itu" jelas Kakashi sambil berjalan mengambil novel Icha-icha Paradise'nya di atas TV kemudian kembali duduk di sofa dan mulai membacanya.

"Tunggu. Apa kau bilang akan menyekolahkan ku di Sekolah itu?" tambah Sakura sambil mengeryitkan testanya yang bulat kayak kelapa.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik Sakura dari balik novelnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka yang namanya menyanyi!" terang Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Apa kau lebih senang bekerja untuk orang-orang tadi sebagai penyanyi club malam? Atau yang lebih mengerikan, kau akan dijadikan pekerja seks komersial, PSK, untuk melunasi hutang-hutang ayahmu." Kata Kakashi santai sambil terus membaca Novelnya.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget. Iya bergidik ngeri mendengar kata PSK tadi. Dan lagi, ia tak menyangka Kakashi mengetahui banyak tentang hidupnya.

"Paman mengenal mereka?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah tajam Kakashi yang tertutup novel itu.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku. Mereka adalah pengusaha klub malam yang begitu besar, mereka bukan Kreditor Bank. Ayahmu membohongimu dan memimjam uang kepada mereka karena Bank sudah menolak permohonan pinjamannya. Aku adalah teman yang sangat dipercaya ayahmu, makanya dia menitipkan kalian padaku" terang Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Novel yang dipegangnya itu.

"Eh, begitu. Eh? Hanabi!, Aku harus menjemput adikku" kata Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berlari keluar menjemput adiknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu saat Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Adikmu di lantai atas" kata Kakashi tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

"eh?" Sakura berbalik dan menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Dia sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas. Aku menjemputnya dirumah kalian sebelum ahkirnya aku menemukanmu di gedung itu" terang Kakashi lagi.

'Orang ini, apa saja yang telah diketahuinya?' batin Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berlari ke lantai dua untuk melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Jadi, Paman akan menyekolahkan ku disana juga?" Sasuke membuka mulut setelah lama mendengar oceh-ocehan orang-orang yang bersamanya itu.

"Ya. Kau mau protes juga?" tanya Kakashi. Ia melirik anak angkatnya itu sebentar kemudian kembali membaca novelnya.

"Terserah paman sajalah" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Aku juga yah Paman?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum Sumringahnya.

"Iya!" Jawab Kakashi geram. Ia sudah bosan ditanya terus-menerus.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang sudah lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia lebih tenang dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba yang melihat Sakura turun dari tangga.

"Dia sudah tidur pulas" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum. Kiba mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian bertiga tidurlah. Besok kita akan mencari seseorang lagi" kata Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi kearah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Dapur itu terletak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Hah? Bukankan paman bilang mencari 3 orang murid spesial?" tanya Kiba mengeryitkan alisnya. Kakashi kembali dari ddapur dan membawa sebuah gelar berair putih.

"Memang tiga sih. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang menarik perhatian ku" kata Kakashi seraya meletakkan pantatnya diatas sofa.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura yang kayaknya ikut tertarik pada orang yang satunya lagi itu.

"Anak dari mantan guruku. Sudah pergi tidur sana. Hush hush.!" Usir Kakashi. Ahkirnya ketiga anak itu pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke bangun dari sofanya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah dompet pink. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang berada didepannya.

"Sakura. Ini dompetmu" kata Sasuke menyerahkan dompet itu pada tuannya.

"Hah? Kau dapat dari mana dompetku? Aku kira sudah hilang" Sakura mengambil dompet itu dan membukanya. Ia terkejut karena foto yang diambilnya dari Ino hilang.

"Hey! Dimana Fotoku?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Kiba.

"Ah foto ini?" Kiba mengeluarkan foto yang sudah lepek dari saku celananya. Sakura merampas foto itu dan merapikannya.

"Dasar mesum"

"Hey! Aku bukan mesum" bantah Kiba.

"Kalau bukan mesum, kenapa kau menyimpan foto ini?" selidik Sakura.

"Eh.. i-itu..." Kiba tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

"Mesum"

"Jidat"

"Mesum"

"Jidat"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang itu. "Direktur Sarutobi, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sampai menyuruhku mencari 3 murid spesial?, mengapa seseorang yang disebut 'Hantu' harus melakukan hal itu" kata Kakashi pelan sambil menatap tajam novel yang dipegangnya. Berpikir gitu.

**Konoha, 07,23 am.**

Kakashi dan ketiga anak itu sedang bersiap-siap didepan rumah. Mereka memakai tas ransel masing-masing. Sasuke sedang berlipat tangan menyandarkan diri di tembok pagar. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya sedang sibuk membereskan bawaan mereka. Ya, meski tidak terlalu banyak sih.

"Paman Kakashi, kita harus mencari'nya' kemana?" tanya Kiba membuka percakapan.

"Di desa terpencil, pedalaman Konoha" jelas Kakashi sambil mengangkat tasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanabi?. Apa dia akan ditinggalkan sendirian?" tanya Sakura khawatir pada adiknya.

"tunggu sebentar lagi. Mana ya dia?" tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura, Kakashi celingukan memandang dari sekitar mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah itu dia" kata Kakashi menunjuk seseorang. Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dikepang dua, sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Nah, ini Tsunade, kakak'ku. Dia yang akan menjaga Hanabi selama kita pergi" terang Kakashi memperkenalkan orang yang bernama Tsunade itu.

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah naik kedalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati ya!" Kata Tsunade.

"Iya. Kami pergi dulu. Daaa" kata Kakashi sebelum ahkirnya menjalankan mobilnya.

"Daaa" balas Tsunade sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada mobil ya sudah mejauh dari pekarangan rumah itu.

**~DREAM HIGH~**

Mereka sudah sampai disebuah desa yang kecil. Meskipun sebuah desa, tapi disana terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi orang yang sedang lalu-lalang.

"Disini" kata Sasuke saat turun dari mobil.

"Ya." Kata Kakashi saat turun dari mobil diikuti dua anak lainnya.

"Tapi dimana kita harus mencarinya?" Kata Kiba seraya mengatur letak tasnya dipundaknya.

"Tidak sulit mencarinya" kata Kakashi saat mulai melangkah kaki mencari anak itu. Tiga anak itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung kerumahnya" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Dia tidak punya rumah" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ketiga anak itu terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan calon guru mereka itu.

"Kedua orang tuannya telah meninggal dalam sebuah ke celakaan. Ia hanya hidup dari mencuri. Tapi orang disini sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun ia mencuri, ia tidak dilaporkan keaparat pemerintah. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, orang-orang pasti akan meneriakinya. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas orang-orang disini. Bagi mereka, anak itu sudah menjadi ciri khas desa ini" terang Kakashi panjang lebar. Ketiga anak itu hanya diam membisu mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan suara seseorang yang berteriak keras mengatakan nama seseorang.

"NARUTO!" teriak orang itu diikuti dengan keluarnya seorang anak dari dalam sebuah kios yang berlari sambir menunjukkan cengirannya. Orang itu hanya berdiri bercakak pingang didepan tokonya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ketemu juga" gumam Kakashi.

**~DREAM HIGH~**

Gimana, gimana, gimana? Nggak menarik ya? Ya! *Pundung di closed*

Hmmm, maaf. Sekali lagi Otha tegaskan, Otha hanya meminjam ide ceritanya saja.

Kenapa Otha mengatakan itu?, karna ada yang bilang kalau Otha meng'copy paste cerita itu. Apa para reader yang juga menganggap begitu?. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak.

Ya sudah itu saja. Ota pergi dulu ya, Deeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Share

.

.

.

Hai Mina-san

Maaf kalau updatenya telat. Lagi kesulitan nentuin jalan ceritanya. Hmm, sekali lagi author ngucapin buaaaanyak terima kasih buat readers yang mau baca serta me'review fict ini.

Hmmm , kalau begitu kita lanjutin ceritanya, CEK THIS OUT...

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto :** ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Dream High : **© Bae Yong Joon, Park Jin Young

**Rating :** K+ T

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje N Typo's

"**Don't Like, Don't Read**"

Sebelumnya...

"...ayahmu membohongimu. Mereka bukan kreditor bank. Ia meminjam uang pada mereka karena bank telah menolak permohonan pinjamannya"

"Apa?, bukankah hanya tiga murid spesial?"

"Memang hanya tiga sih. Tapi masih ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku"

"NARUTO!"

"Ketemu juga"

"**DREAM HIGH" **Takai Yume Chap. 3

**KAHS**

Terlihat dalam sebuah ruangan besar, sebut saja aula, banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang duduk dengan tegangnya. Disebuah pangung terlihat seorang pria berambut bob dan wanita berambut hitam panjang -mungkin saja guru- yang berdiri dengan memegang secarik kertas.

"Baiklah, sebelum kami menggumumkan peserta terahkir yang lolos audisi, kami akan membacakan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah" kata wanita berambut panjang itu lewat 'mic' yang dipegangnya. "Silahkan Pak Guru Guy" kata wanita itu. Terlihat ia memberikan secarik kertas pada pria berambut bob tersebut.

"Terima kasih Bu Guru Kurenai" pria berambut bob itu menerima kertas itu dan bersiap membacakannya.

"Ehm, Selamat siang anak-anak peserta audisi yang manis-manis dan cakep-cakep..." sapa Pria yang bernama Guy itu dengan lebaynya. Sepertinya, dia punya rasa humor yang bagus, terbukti dari sorakan menghina dari para peserta yang ditujukan padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

"hmm, baiklah. Langsung saja. Bapak akan membacakan pengumumannya" Guy terlihat mengambil nafas panjang.

"A... begini, karena perintah langsung dari atasan,mmm... jadi jumlah murid yang akan diterima disekolah ini akan dikurangi sedikit. Dari 100 orang murid menjadi 97 orang murid saja. Semua telah dipertimbangkan dengan baik dan... alasannya tidak bisa kami beritahu karena itu privasi sekolah. Hmm, itu saja dan rapat hari ini, kami tutup dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Konoha 17 Agustus 1945, pan-ca-si-la ..."

"Ehmmmm!"

"Ah iya, maaf. Itu saja pengumuman dari kepala sekolah. Selanjutnya akan kami umumkan peserta terahkir yang lolos audisi. Silahkan Bu Kurenai" Guy mempersilahkan wanita bernama Kurenai itu untuk maju kedepan panggung.

"Terima kasih Pak Guy. A... Ehmm" Kurenai berdiri tegak didepan dengan jas merahnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tiga peserta terahkir yang lolos audisi adalah..." Kurenai mengambil jeda sedikit. Ia membiarkan anak-anak itu larut dalam ketegangan mereka masing. Terlihat anak-anak itu mulai was-was menunggu Kurenai membacakan hasilnya.

"Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga dan Ino Yamanaka... silahkan bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain" kata Kurenai. Ketiga anak itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan bergabung dan anak-anak lain yang telah lulus audisi didepan aula.

**Disebuah desa terpencil, pedalaman Konoha.**

**(Tempat Kakashi Dkk)**

"NARUTO!" seseorang berteriak dari dalam sebuah kios kecil, setelah itu, keluarlah seorang anak berambut duren, berlari menjauhi kios itu. Sementara orang berteriak tadi, hanya berdiri didepan kiosnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ketemu" gumam Kakashi pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat anak berkepala duren itu lari dengan menenteng beberapa bungkus snack.

"Apa, anak itu paman Kakashi?" tanya Kiba. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kedai kecil bertuliskan 'Kedai Ichiraku'. Ketiga anak itu memandangnnya heran. Bukankah, mereka kesini untuk mencari anak itu, tapi kenapa ia terlihat begitu santai sekali sih? Tanya Kiba dalam hati.

"Hey paman, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengejarnya sekarang? Nanti kita kehilangan jejaknya!" Kiba berteriak dari luar kedai. Kakashi hanya menoleh beberapa saat kemudian memesan makanan.

"Kita istirahat sebentar mengisi perut kita. Sesudah itu baru kita mengejarnya" kata Kakashi sesudah memesan makanan. Ia menyimpan tas ranselnya diatas bangku kayu dalam kedai itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Kita ikuti saja maunya" kata Sasuke memotong omongan Kiba. Ahkirnya ketiga anak itu mengikuti calon guru mereka itu kedalam kedai. Namun, saat sampai didepan kedai langkah Sakura terhenti sehingga membuat kedua temannya itu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi herannya. Kiba mengangguk kecil menyetujui pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kalian makan saja. Aku tunggu diluar" Sakura melangkah menuju sebuah bangku kecil didepan kedai itu kemudian merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Kamu betul tidak lapar?" tanya Sasuke. Kelihatannya dia sedikit khawatir pada gadis berambut buble gum itu.

"Iya" jawab Sakura singkat. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dalam tasnya dan mulai memainkannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kedua temannya itu.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Ayo Kiba" Sasuke menarik Kiba masuk dalam kedai itu dan duduk disamping Kakashi. Kakashi menanyakan tentang Sakura yang tidak ikut masuk kedalam kedai. Setelah dijawab seadanya oleh kedua anak itu, ia pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun mulai melahap pesanan yang telah menunggu diatas meja.

"Hmm... Naruto ya!" gumam Sakura pelan. Ia berhenti memainkan handphonenya dan berpikir sejenak. Setelah cukup lama ia berpikir, ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya dalam tas dan beranjak dari tempat itu menuju arah kemana bocah duren itu menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi dkk.

''**Dream High''**

"Waduh... perutku sudah kenyang ni" kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik setelah selesai melahap beberapa bungkus snack dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ada tiga pasang goresan berbentuk seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. Mata biru saphirenya menatap perutnya yang kelihatan sedikit buncit sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Tapi, senyumannya segera menghilang saat teringat sesuatu.

"eh?... Wah... Haus..haus..haaaus. sial, aku lupa mengambil sebuah botol minuman. Arghh dasar bodoh" erang pemuda itu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah melahap habis snack-snack itu. 'arghh, aku butuh air untuk menyembuhkan rasa dahagaku, tapi dimana aku bisa mendapatkan air?, kalau kembali kedesa, sudah terlambat, aku akan semaput dijalan. Ah bagaimana ini'

batin anak itu.

"Nih, minum ini saja" kata seseorang. Ia menyorong sebotoh air putih pada pemuda itu. Tanpa banyak kata, pemuda itu langsung mengambil botol itu dan meneguk air dalam botol itu.

"Ah.. segar. Terima kasih ya" kata pemuda itu pada sosok yang memberikannya air itu. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Nama kamu Naruto kan?" tanya sosok itu. Ia menatap pemuda berambut duren itu sekilas kemudian kembali menyimpan botol air itu dalam tasnya.

" Ng?.. Kok kamu tahu sih?, apakah kamu penduduk desa ini juga?, aneh, aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" pemuda bernama Naruto itu menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia melihat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sosok itu dengan heran. (eit, bukan tatapan napsu loh?).

"Hehe, bukan. Aku bukan penduduk desa ini. Aku hanya sementara lewat saat orang dikios itu meneriaki namamu. Eh, perkenalkan, Namaku..."

.

.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke didepan kedai. Kakashi dan Kiba sedang bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka sedang mencari Sakura yang menghilang sudah dari 30 menit lalu. Awalnya, mereka mengira kalau Sakura sedang ke toilet, tapi, setelah di cek di WC terdekat, ternyata Sakura tidak ada.

"Bagaimana?, apa ada yang tahu kemana Sakura pergi?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka telah berkumpul kembali didepan kedai. Kedua anak itu hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Arghh... kenapa aku bisa meninggalkannya sendiri sih?, hah.. siaaal" Kakashi yang biasnya terlihat tenang, kini mulai tidak karuan. Ia sangat khawatir pada Sakura yang merupakan titipan dari teman baiknya, Asuma. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi, mengacak-ngacakkan rambutnya dengan sembarangan?. Apa lagi, ditempat asing seperti ini, Sakura pasti sedang dalam kesulitan' pikir Kakashi.

"Paman Kakashi. Tenang sedikit. Kalau paman begitu terus, bagaimana kita bisa mencari Sakura?" kata Kiba menenangkan Kakashi. Memang benar yang ia katakan, dalam situasi seperti itu, kita harus memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin agar bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah... Kita berpencar mencari Sakura. Kalau ada yang menemukannya, cepat beritahu melalui handphone" kata Kakashi. Ia terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriinya. Ahkirnya mereka berpencar mencari Sakura.

...(o)...

**KAHS**

"Ini tidak bisa di benarkan Direktur Sarutobi" kata seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Pria yang dipanggilnya Sarutobi, sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil memangku kaki dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Jadi, kau ingin menentang keputusanku, tuan Danso?" tanya Sarutobi sarkatis. Ia menatap orang yang didepannya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukan begitu" orang yang bernama Danso itu sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sarutobi lagi. Sepertinya, hubungan antara dia dan orang bernama Danso itu, tidak begitu baik.

"Begini. Bagaimana bisa anda meminta Guru Kakashi mencari 3 anak lain?. Audisi telah selesai. Dan, peserta yang lulus sudah diumumkan. Lalu dimana 3 orang anak yang dibawa oleh guru Kakashi itu. Apa mereka akan masuk sekolah ini tanpa mengikuti tes masuk?. Kita sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kemampuan 3 anak itu. Mungkin saja, mereka akan membawa reportasi buruk bagi sekolah ini" Kata Danso panjang lebar. Sarutobi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Soal itu, tidak perlu anda khawatirkan. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak yang akan dibawa Kakashi" Sarutobi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebuah map merah yang berada dilemarinya kemudian menyerahkan map itu pada Danso.

"Dari pada kau mempermasalahkan soal itu, lebih baik kau urus tentang rencana pembelajaran tahun ini" kata Sarutobi sambil duduk kembali ditempat.

"Tapi direktur..."

"Sudah selesaikan urusan kita?. Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini" Sarutobi memotong perkataan Danso sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Ah. Ba-baik. Permisi" kata Danso. Ia berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian keluar dari tempat itu.

'Dasar orang sombong. Tunggu saja. Akan ku buat kau menyesesali keputusan mu itu' kata Danso dalam hati kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

**Dreamhigh!DreamHigh!Dreamhigh!**

**(Masih dalam ****gedung KAHS)**

"Aduh. Maaf... Aku tidak sengaja. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" seorang gadis pirang panjang, dikuncir kuda, setelah tubuhnya menabrak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu terjatuh dilantai?*gimana tuh? Jiwanya engga? Mual aku?.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku salah tidak melihat jalan didepanku" kata gadis berambut indigo itu sambil berusaha berdiri. Gadis pirang itu membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya gadis pirang itu sekali lagi, memastikan kalau gadis yang ditabraknya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah membantuku" kata gadis berambut indigo itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hah.. Syukurlah. Eh, kenalkan... namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Kamu?" kata gadis pirang itu, Ino, sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

"Oh.. a-aku.. Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" jawab gadis berambut indigo itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Oh.. Hinata ya.. Salam kenal" kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi kuda*PLAKKKK* a.k.a gigi putih **ber**sih, **ber**sinar, **ber**silau, **ber**suara, **ber**saudara, ber ber pokoknya ber ajalah.

"Hoaaaaaaaammmmmm. Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur saja" kata seorang pemuda berambut nenas yang berjalan melewati Ino dan Hinata, dan menguap tepat didepan Ino dan Hinata sehingga membuat keduanya tersungging.

"Woyy... kepala nenas!. Apa maksudmu?" bentak Ino pada pemuda berambut nenas yang berada beberapa sentimeter dari mereka berdua. Merasa dipanggil seseorang, pemuda itu menoleh dengan muka malasnya.

"Nng? Siapa? Aku? Mau kenalan?" kata pemuda itu dengan malasnya.

"Cih. Siapa lagi yang mau kenalan sama kamu!1" kata Ino sentimentil? Dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"Ooow. Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu. Ngantuk." Kata pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu asal kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua wanita yang sedang makan jantung? Akibat sikapnya itu.

"Grrrr... Dasar kepala nenas" geram Ino sambil menhentakkan kakinya kelantai.

"Sudah Ino. Biarkan saja dia" Hinata menenangkan Ino yang sedang memanas, sebelum tubuh orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, meleleh.

**Takai Yume Chap. 3!**

"hehe bukan. Aku bukan penduduk desa ini. Aku hanya sementara lewat saat orang dikios itu meneriaki namamu. Eh, perkenalkan, namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno" kata sosok yang bernama Sakura itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Eh iya. Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal Sakura!" kata Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menyalami tangan Sakura.

"Iya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu disini tinggal dimana?" bohong Sakura. Padahal ia sudah tahu tentang kehidupan Naruto dari Kakashi saat baru turun dari mobil.

"Eh.. itu... aku tidak punya rumah. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Jadi aku hidup sendiri ditempat ini" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, menyembunyikan kepahitan yang dirasakannya. Sakura menatap mata biru saphire Naruto, tersirat kesedihan yang tak terbendung dalam hatinya. Tapi ditutupi dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya yang dapat membohongi semua orang.

"Hmm begitu ya" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu datang kesini untung apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia merebahkan dirinya dibawah naungan pohon besar itu.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Menikmati liburan" bohong Sakura yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak sanggup mengutarakan tujuannya langsung karena ia takut Naruto menolaknya. Ia akan melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Oh begitu" tanggap Naruto pendek. Ia menutup kelompak matanya sambil menikmati hilir angin yang berhembus pelan membelai kulitnya.

Hening, diantara keduanya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi karena tidak mempunyai pokok pembicaraan jelas?. Ahkirnya, dengan sedikit lembut, Sakura mengutarakan maksudnya datang kedesa itu.

"Naruto..."

"Hmmm?" gumam Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa... kamu punya orang yang berharga disini?. Ngg ,maksud ku..."

"Punya, banyak lagi. Semua orang disini sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Mereka sangat menyayangiku, meski aku selalu membuat mereka marah" kata Naruto. Ia masih belum membuka matanya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi, senyum kecil terbentuk diwajahnya, ia jadi tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskannya pada Naruto.

"Hm... jadi susah dong..."kata Sakura pelan. Tapi bisa didengar oleh Naruto yang sedang tiduran tidak jauh disampingnya.

"Apanya?, Apanya yang susah?" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Sakura heran. Tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Sakura Barusan.

"Naruto... apa kau pernah berpikir untuk pergi berpetualang keluar dari desa?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?..ng itu... pernah sih. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Karena kurasa, berpetualangan sendiri keluar dari desa ini, sangat sulit. Apa lagi untuk'ku yang tak mempunyai pengalaman" jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil kembali merebahkan dirinya. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia jadi bisa punya alasan untuk mengajaknya pergi dari desa ini.

"Begitu ya... hmmm.. Naruto!" tanya Sakura lagieeeeeeh.

"Iya"

"hm... bagaimana kalau... kau pergi berpetualang denganku. Kita ke kota!" kata Sakura yang sudah masuk dalam inti tujuannya?. Naruto bangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Mata seakan berkata 'tolong jelaskan maksudmu. Aku tidak mengerti'.

"Ng... haduh~~~, gimana jelasinnya yah?" kata Sakura lemas kaya orang yang sudah tidak makan sebulan. Ia tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Naruto masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meminta jawaban dari semuannya?

"WaHHHH. OTHA.. BAnTUIN DonNG!" rengek Sakura sambil berlutut dan mendongkakkan wajahnya ke langit. Secara ajaib, muncullah seorang yang sangat misterius dari atas pohon dengan cahaya yang begitu terang sehingga membuat kedua orang itu. *Author Sendiri... hehe* (DIGAMPAR)

"Siapa Kau?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Gue Otha. Author yang nulis cerita ini duren!" jelas Author dari atas pohon sambil memakan mie Indomie-nya.

"Wah Otha TOLONGIN Gue, Jelasin PaDA Naruto!" rengek Sakura sambil berlutut dibawah pohon.

"Baiklah. Nggak usah jelasin lagi. Langsung aja lu nyeret dia ke mobil" titah sang author dengan wibawanya.

"Ogah.. Gue Nggak mau" kata Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Lu harus mau duren!. Ceritanya gitu" nyolot author pake kuah. Padahal mie yang dimakannya indomie goreng. Aneh!.

"Ooo-OWWOgahhhh" teriak Naruto dengan lebaynya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannyd didepan dada.

"Oww.. jadi loe mau gue suruh om Kishimoto untuk menghapus kumis Loe, ha?" tanya Author seraya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"WAHH.. NO WAYY. Kumis Manis Gue. Warisan Orang tua gue. Ah, Yasud lah. Gue ikut" kata Naruto.

"Hehe gitu baru anak manis. Ya udah, gue pergi dulu ya, deee!" kata author kemudian menghilang dalam rimbunnya daun pohon itu, meninggalkan mangkoknya yang udah kosong diatas pohon. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, mangkok itu pun jatuh diatas kepala Naruto. "Cuci tu Mangkok" kata author sebelum ahkirnya, benar-benar menghilang.

"Wahh Makasih ya Otha. Kamu baik deh" Kata Sakura. Kemudian ia mulai menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka pergi ke penduduk setempat untuk meminta ijin membawa Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Ternyata, para penduduk itu pun, dengan senang hati membiarkan Naruto di bawa pergi oleh Sakura. Setelah meminta ijin, mereka pergi menuju minibus yang tadi dipakai Sakura dan KK.

**Dream High Chap. 3**

"Bagaimana, apa ada yang melihat Sakura?" tanya Kakashi saat mereka kembali berkumpul didepan kedai itu. Dan lagi, hanya gelengan yang diterima Kakashi.

"Kami sudah mencari Sakura ke segala tempat di desa ini. Tapi ia tidak ada" jelas Kiba. Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'Hn' menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba.

"ARGGHHH... Matilah aku. Aku telah menghilangkan anak orang. Arggh... kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali" teriak Kakashi Frustasi. Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi Sakura belum kembali tempat itu. Hal itu, membuat ketiga orang itu mulai gelababan?.. dengan situasi itu. Mereka sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan lagi untuk mencari Sakura. Tiba-tiba datang seorang kakek menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian mencari anak gadis berambut Pink" tanya Kakek itu. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk ria sambil melap ingus mereka yang sudah bergantung? Diwajah mereka.

"Dia tadi berjalan menuju minibus itu" kata Kakek itu sambil menunjuk sebuah minibus putih yang ada didepan mereka kemudia kakek itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kakashi, Sasuke dan Kiba cengo, mematung ditempat. Mereka sudah mencari kesegala arah, eh, orang yang dicari malah ada dalam mobil mereka sendiri. Mereka segera menghampiri mobil minibus itu, memastikan apa yang dikkatakan kakek tua itu.

CLECKK

Kakashi membuka pintu mobil itu. Terlihat Sakura sedang tidur dibangku depan dengan lelapnya. Mereka langsung tersenyum lega, karena Sakura tidak jadi hilang?. Tapi, senyum mereka kian merekah lagi, saat mendengar dengkuran seseorang dijok belakang minibus itu. Setelah dilihat, secara bocah berkepala duren sedang tidur lelap dengan gaya nunging.

Mereka semakin bahagia lagi, karena Sakura berhasil mengajak bocah duren itu, Naruto, untuk pergi bersama mereka. Tanpa menganggu ketenangan kedua anak itu, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Kiba, naik keatas mobil minibus itu kemudian mulai mellengang? Pergi dari desa itu.

**Konoha, 06.00 am.**

**Naruto POV**

Hoaaaaaaam. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan mengucak-ngucakkan mataku yang masih tertutup. Aku ingin segera melangkah dan.. "eh, tunggu. Benda empuk ini?" kataku. Kubuka kedua mataku. Aku tersentak kaget melihat sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas. "Seingat ku.. aku tak punya kamar seperti ini?" aku terus menerawang ruang itu. Mataku berhenti pada seorang pemuda, kira-kira seumuran denganku, sedang tidur dikasur yang berbeda disampingku. Kupandangi terus wajah orang yang sedang tidur itu sampai malas sendiri. Ku angkat kedua kakiku, bersiap turun dari kasur itu. "Oh, aku ingat. Sakura. Apa ini rumahnya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mulai melangkah menelusuri setiap ruang dalam rumah itu. Aku membuka pintu kamar itu, terlihat ada tangga disamping kamar itu. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga itu, mataku tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan panci dan piring-piring. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu. Aku melihat teko kecil diatas sebuah meja, ku pandangi seisi tempat itu untuk mencari sebuah gelas, dan yap, dapat. Ku ambil gelas itu dan mulai menuangkan air dari dalam teko itu kemudian meminumnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun" terdengar suara seseorang dari atas tangga. Segera saja kulihat asal suara itu. Seorang pria tinggi, berambut perak sedang menuruni tangga. Mulutnya tertutup masker hitam. Wajahnya kusut, ya, rata-rata orang yang baru bangun kan semuanya begitu.

"Paman?" tanya ku.

"Aku Kakashi" katanya Singkat. Seakan mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan ku tadi.

**End Off Naruto POV.**

"Paman?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku Kakashi" jawab Kakashi singkat. Ia berjalan menuju sofa diruang utama yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur tempat Naruto berada. Naruto berjalan mendekati orang itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat paman. Tapi kapan ya?" tanya Naruto. Ia mendekati Kakashi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kamu masih padaku ya. Kakashi Hatake. Teman ayahmu dulu. Aku pernah berkunjung kerumahmu saat kamu kecil dulu" terang Kakashi. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang melihatny sambil mengembangkan senyum tipis dibalik maskernya itu.

"Ah.. iya betul. Aku ingat sekarang" Naruto tersenyum gembira melihat wajah Kakashi. Ia sempat memeluk tubuh orang itu sejenak kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis dibalik maskernya.

"Lalu... apakah Sakura anak paman?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajah tannya.

"Eh, Sakura?... Bukan. Dia calon muridku, sama sepertimu" jelas Kakashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kuning Naruto.

"Maksud paman?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maksudnya, kamu akan bersekolah di sekolahnya paman Kakashi, Dobe!" kata Sasuke dari atas lantai dua. Naruto segera menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun hah?, seenaknya mengataiku 'Dobe'. Dasar Teme pantat ayam" balas Naruto dengan Sakartis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang menuruni tangga. Sasuke hanya santai mendengarnya dan menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dobe!"

"Arggghhh dasar Teme!"

**~DREAM HIGH~**

**TBC**

Hahh... makin kehilangan akal dichapter tiga ini. Maaf ya, author jadi ikut-ikutan masuk dalam fic ini. Habis, kalau tidak, tangan author bakal patah gara-gara harus menulis percakapan tentang Sakura yang membujuk Naruto yang I-Q'nya nyungsep.

Hah, author mau minta tolong nih. Ada yang punya obat kepala mual dan perut pusing tidak?, kalau ada tolong dikirim alamatnya melalui review ya.

Yasud...

Mind to give me Review?

Review...wwww

Kalau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa.

WOY! REVIEW!

PEACE! ^_^


End file.
